Tales of a Nightingale
by Raining Secure
Summary: Hinata is sold to a woman known as Lady. Watch as Hinata meets new friends,grows more confident and remembers an old friend. [Hitas]
1. Sold

Tales of a Nightingale

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

Warning: Enjoy

Today was the day that Hinata Huuyga would leave Konoha most likely forever. Today she would be sold for who knows what and the only ones who knows of this horrible act is her father and her grandfather. Sitting in a dark room Hinata tug on the thin piece of clothing that was tightly wrapped around her body. She felt like nothing. She was hurt and unbelievably mad though it did not show through her face. She couldn't bring herself to cry nor could she bring herself to act out in rage. She couldn't do any of the things because she was to tired to do a thing.

If you paid attention to her legs you would have seen dark scars across her legs. If you paid attention to her entire body you could see that she was slowly breaking down. She felt like a ragged doll being thrown away for a plastic Barbie doll.

Remember you'll never be alone. Even if we don't see each other, remember you'll never be alone.

Grabbing a thin silver necklace out of her breast she stared at it. It was only thing she treasured the most was from her first and probably her best friend she had when she was little before he left Konoha forever. A small smile formed on her face as she let go of the silver necklace, letting it fall into her other hand. Letting it fall to her hand tears forced their way out of her eyes.

Looking through the tiny opening through the sliding doors Hinata saw a group of men sitting at a round table. Many of them looked rather lecherous and rather old. Her new life looked grim compared to the life of a 'failure' she was known to be at the Huuyga estate. As she was about to turn attention back to the silver necklace of hers she saw a woman with long green hair and blue eyes enter the room. She was followed closely by what looked like a red fox and a pink dog. All eyes were on her now. The woman's eyebrows formed into a frown as she noticed of the attention was on her now. Making a gesture to the fox the fox took its cue and jumped in the middle of the table grinning like an idiot. It spoke.

"Shouldn't you start the bid gentlemen. We haven't got all day to wait." the fox said. Just as she finished her statement Hiashi appeared through another door and now all eyes were on him. Clearing his throat he spoke.

"We know why we are all here so lets begin. Open the doors." commanded Hiashi and now all eyes were on Hinata. Scared Hinata did the only thing she could do and that was hold her head down and stare at the ground. For what seemed like forever all she could hear was the whispers of voices and then when she felt like it would never end she felt nudge on her thigh. Turning her head towards the object of interest she saw the fox beside her. Staring at it she was able to see all the colors of its coat and noticed that it tail looked bigger than its body. Its coat was a mixture of dark rose pink and a slight lavender. How it looked red to her was a mystery to her. A silly smile graced its face. Noticing what it was trying to cheer her up, she went to pet it. A loud clap to her back to reality. Looking at their faces Hinata assumed that the action was finished and from what she saw on most of the faces excluding the woman's smug face was that of defeat. Hinata assumed from the expressions on their faces was that the woman had paid a great price.

"Hmm, so do you accept it Hiashi. You know what? Don't answer that question I know that you will accept it. You know your kind are all to easy to figure out. It seems that the prideful, arrogant and hardheaded Huuygas have actually produced a sensible being into the world. Don't think that I came all this way to tell you how pathetic you are. On the contrary you just did us a big favor. Mark me on this Hiashi you will reap what you sow." her voice rang a little to sweetly. Nodding to the pink dog the dog transformed to a tall woman with pink hair and blue eyes who was holding a rather bulgy suitcase.

"Here is the 120,000,000 that was promised to you by Lady," the woman stated.

"Saiyuri," Hiashi whispered into the silent room.

"You!" yelled one of the men. He had on a long dark green robe." I thought my brother killed you at least sixteen years ago."

"Yes, father uncle did tried to kill me but as you can obviously see I am still alive and well. Not to mention as healthier than before. You know what? Don't you remember when I told you I was pregnant well guess what the child she's alive as well. Guess what I left her with my sister and her husband. From what I grasped not to long ago as I entered this village they live here as well. Now isn't that something?" she said breathlessly. The tension between the two grew thick but before the tension could grow any thicker the fox that was beside Hinata jumped back onto the table.

"I didn't come here to hear about your past Saiyuri. I didn't come here to waste my time hearing about a supposed past life. I don't think Lady would want to stay away from home for long here. Besides don't you think that Hinata Huuya's legs are sleepy? Huh?" said the fox turning towards Hiashi. "Sir, I mean no harm nor do I intend to make any indication to your upbringing to your child but before I continue. Gentlemen you are not needed for anything else the auction of Hyuuga Hinata is over. It would be in your best interest to leave if you value your lives." Before another world escaped its mouth all of the men were out of the room.

"Hyuuga Hinata stand up and face me." Lady spoke. Lady's voice was quiet and strong. Standing up Hinata shakily stood up and walked slowly towards Lady only stopping about three feet in front of her. Looking down at ground Hinata stood there waiting for the words, of any kind, to utter out of Lady's mouth. Startled by the sudden fingers on her chin Hinata came face to face to Lady. Hinata was surprised to see that Lady had such a young face. Looking into Lady's eyes Hinata could see that they continually changed from a dark blue to a light blue to white and back again to dark blue. A smile reached Lady's face. "You look so much like your mother,Miho, you know? I know what your new name will be! Your new name will be Nightingale."

"Lady I mean not to rush you but if you haven't realized then I should tell you. Darcie and Gray are supposedly coming by the estate later on in the evening." the fox said.

"Very well Aneko. Hiashi if you would sign here." said Lady pointing to the sheet of paper that magically appeared in front of him. Without looking at the sheet Haishi bit his thumb and signed the sheet of paper. Turning her attention back at Hinata she handed Hinata a pen and she to signed the paper. With a smile Lady took the paper and also bit her thumb. She turned back to Saiyuri who was sitting down near the door did the same. Looking pleased Lady gave Saiyuri a small nod and disappeared into a light white smoke. With a long sigh Saiyuri got up from her comfy position on the floor and after stretching about a little bit she turned towards Haishi and bowed slightly.

"Hyuuga Haishi the bet starts tomorrow at five o'clock in the morning. Sorry for my inexcusable behavior earlier." turning her attention to Aneko. "Aneko makes sure Nightingale doesn't forget anything." said Saiyuri quietly. Bringing her attention to Hinata Saiyuri smiled slightly "Hinata you will be known as Nightingale. You can use either choose your name you were born with or the one given to you by Lady. I'll see you tomorrow and we will get more acquainted." then she disappeared too in thin smoke. Leaving his daughter with the fox he left without a word. Turning her attention back to Aneko Hinata finally broke down into tears.

"Now, now I will promise you that in the end you'll be glad this happened besides don't you want to find the person who gave you that necklace don't you? Well you have more of a chance finding him with us than you would if you stayed here and I'll explain to you later what the bid thing is about. But promise me Nightingale that you will try not to cry as often. O.K? Come on I'll help you get ready." said Aneko as jumped off the table and nudge Hinata's side. With much effort Hinata was able to get up and go to her room.

* * *

Well how was it? I don't really have an idea who this person is but I do know where this story is going. Well tell me who you want Hinata's best friend to be or I'll just pick a name out of a hat or something but that's just a couple of chapters away. Review if you want. Calm Wind over and out 


	2. Listen to a Story

-1Well I'm back with the second chapter of Tales of a Nightingale. Thanks to InoYamanka and DDR-Princess for the reviews. At the end of this chapter there's a profile for two my OC s in this story. I did the hat thing and I pulled out Itachi's name out of my sister's cowboy hat. So I'll put Itachi in later chapters but if you have a better person to be Hinata's frined then tell me or this will be an Itachi/Hinata fic.

Disclaimer: Naruto and the charaters belong to Kishimoto. I do own however this idea and all OC s in this story.

Warning: Slight confusion. Mainly explanation to the first chapter.

**Hinata's POV**

"I'm not worth anything, am I?" I asked Aneko. My eyes watched and waited for the verdict from Aneko I was surprised to say the least when she shook her head no. It's been about four hours since I've been sold and I don't even understand what even happened. I know I was sold to a woman called Lady and I'm following a talking fox named Aneko. But why? Shouldn't I… No, I can't. It would be wrong of me to do and what would they say? Hearing a voice I turned my attention back to Aneko who was propped on my bed.

"It's just the situation you were in. You, Nightingale, don't fit this picture of life that your family dictates of you. You don't fit perfectly in their plan, in their type of upbringing. But you aren't at all worthless. Answer me do you think that a rock has a purpose? Well I do. You want to know what I believe. I believe that everything happens for a reason and that everyone has a soul mate. Nightingale don't worry I believe you'll do fine in the manor." said Aneko. For some odd reason looking and listening to Aneko I forgot my little situation. Thinking about what she said I do believe that everything has a reason for being but never actually thinking further into the subject. Not wanting to speak mainly I didn't trust my voice and my throat felt dry I nodded in response. She smiled at me. Standing up she had stretched herself. Taking this moment I examined Aneko's fur and tails. Her fur was a beautiful color of silver and dark red and her eyes were a of an unusual orange color. Noticing me she smiled at me and again I began to cry.

"Oh, come on now don't be like that Nightingale. When we get to the manor you'll love it I promise. Your birthday's in December right?" asked Aneko.

"Yes, it's December 27th "I answered

"Do you love snow?" asked Aneko. Again, I answered yes. "When its snow it is the most gorgeous scene will you ever lay your eyes on. Well, lets get you ready. I want to go home as soon as possible and get you settle in before the morning rush hour starts."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Damn I'm stuttering again.

"So you do stutter. Thought you got over it?"

"Ho-how do y-you kn-know that I used to stutter?"

"Remember that little argument that sprang up in that room back there? Well when Saiyuri, the woman who turned from a red dog, your mother and I were younger we were close friends and we grew apart. When I was about fifteen I accidentally opened a gate of the nine hells and well lets say we all took something that didn't mean to take. For example, me I can't change back into my human form unless it's a full moon or during an eclipse. Not to mention we help let that damn fox out. But well we didn't know and Saiyuri and I was going to take the blame. But unfortunate or fortunate for us depending on how you decipher the events we were announced dead by some random ninjas. They never really liked us anyway. We were too outrageous they said. You know what Nightingale I don't remember clearly what happened when Saiyuri and I opened the gates. Oh, well."

"Is your name really Aneko?"

"No, Lady called me Aneko and so does everyone else. I'd prefer if you would call me Aneko. My birth name is Uta,"

"Wh-What was mother like?"

"Miho, Nightingale was the most conning woman I've ever met besides Lady. Miho knew how to get out of trouble without even breaking a sweat. But Miho was the most generous person I have ever met. You're an exact image of your mother. You have her heart but you grew up in a different lifestyle than your mother. If you had grew up in the environment your mother wanted you would probably a little bit different. But you're a shy one aren't you? And that my dear is what makes you ,you and why you would be a great addition to our little group."

"But what do you do?" I asked with a little more confidence than usual.

"All I do is make sure that Lady remembers all of her appointments and sometimes assist any of the others on their missions. But everyone has their own job that benefits us as a whole and gives some of us a reason for living. But enough talking lets get your things ready o.k.?"

I nodded my head as Aneko jumped from my bed and helped me gather my stuff into my pack.

**Normal POV**

An hour had passed and Aneko and Hinata had all of Hinata's valued things together.

"Let's go, Nightingale," ordered Aneko as she stood up and climbed on top of the roof. Turning her head back to Hinata Aneko smiled as she saw Hinata climb on the roof. "You are a little to obedient you know? But you'll change. You'll have to change if you want to survive on the missions that will be assigned to you. Nightingale in two years time you will come back here for a visit and you'll fight either your cousin or your sister. Lady wanted to prove to your family that power comes in different forms and that everyone can be a strong fighter if they are trained to fit their style of fighting. Not everyone born with lavender eyes are going to do as well as others. Your family should look into its history a little more carefully." said Aneko as she made a symbol on the roof. Looking down at the symbol on the roof Hinata was about to ask Aneko what it was for but she was cut of by Aneko. " So we can go home. It's a new type of justu that I've been working on for a while. You know I'll teach you how to use it when you get a hold on how things work at the manor."

* * *

Standing in front of Hinata was several huge Sakura trees that grew on either sides of the edges of a stone pathway. Looking towards were the pathway lead to Hinata was surprised to see a huge gate not to far from where they were.

"Nightingale, Nightingale, Nightingale! Come on. It's all ready midnight you need as much rest as possible. So hurry it up!" shouted Aneko as she walked ahead of Hinata. Rearranging her pack on her back Hinata followed Aneko.

Stopping at the gate Aneko stood in front of it and motion Hinata to come closer to the gate. "Repeat after me Nightingale. Of the nightingales that weep, we shall all go to sleep. Sakura tree's and needless sleep. She stills the standing tide."

"Of the nightingales that weep, we shall all go to sleep. Sakura tree's and needless sleep. She stills the standing tide." repeated Hinata. Just as Hinata finished the gate opened to reveal a large estate with a large and inviting garden with a large assortment of flowers and huge sunflowers. On the edge of the garden grew large watermelons. Looking ahead Hinata read a sign that said that the estate was called THE LOVELY HEAVEN SPA.

"This is a spa?"

"Not only that my dear Nightingale it's the center of the Black Roses Organization. I would love to explain what we, the Black Roses, do but I'm sleepy so lets get you to bed o.k. and then I'll explain to you in full detail what this organization is all about later on," said Aneko. Following Aneko to the entrance of the estate Hinata wasn't surprise to see the halls empty and dark. What she was surprised about was that someone was up. In one of the front rooms was a woman in her early twenties sitting in a chair bent over on the table grading papers. The woman had short wavy dark sea blue hair and dark green eyes that looked hazed over with boredom. Her skin was flushed with an even tan.

Looking up the woman noticed Aneko and Hinata.

"So you must be the new girl. Well it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Star and my birth name is Shichi Naomi. Even though I know that this is sudden for you Nightingale but tomorrow you'll be with me for most of the day. Lady thought it would be the best way for you to a new grasp on your situation. Lady also said that your good with kids. I don't know if you really do but you look like it. So we'll see how it goes." said Star. "So what's your name that they gave you?"

"Nigh-Nighti-Nightingale" answered Hinata nervously.

"Oh, you have such a pretty name, Nightingale. But we'll have to work on your stuttering a little bit when it comes to meeting new people, if its o.k. with you. Come on let me show you your room and you can meet your room mate Dream. She's really cool and one of the only ones in this house with some common sense and great people skills. Sorry 'bout the mess Aneko." said Star as she grabbed Hinata's backpack from her and signaled Hinata to follow her.

"Star I'm going to bed and don't wake me up until four in the afternoon. You and Dream are going to show Nightingale the ropes tomorrow. 'Night." said Aneko with a yawn.

"Come on lets get you to bed," said Star as Hinata followed her into the estate.

Tell me if you like o.k.? well bye. And sorry 'bout eariler I didn't like it and its a little better. The Hinata/Itachi thing will come up in a 'bout two chapters from now. The entire thing about being sold was abrupt and I do not wish to do put charaters in so abruptly without the situation calling for it. Please tell me about any mistakes that I made in the grammer department.

Name: Aneko (Uki)

Age: 39

Info: Hates her real name. Is a half-breed sorta. Likes to sleep and has one nasty bite. Also, is a clean freak.

Personality: Loves to play with children, pretty much a laid back person.

Name: Star (Shichi Naomi)

Age:22

Info: Is the teacher of the near by village. Born near the sea. Hates paperwork and loathes cooking.

Personality: Carefree. Gets depressed at random moments for a long period of time(between 2 to 13 days). Loves to run.


	3. Your Roommate, Dream

A/N: Here is chapter 3 of Tales of a Nightingale and the next chapter will be longer but Itachi will not appear until chapter five or six. Sorry!!! I've been re-typing this chapter about five times and I'm still not pleased with it but hey! Oh, before I forget Hinata is 17 years old. 

Warnings: Nothing here but an added OC and an explanation (a small one at that) of why Hinata's been sold for and why. Enjoy!

**Normal P.O.V**

Following Star into the long and dark hallway Hinata's eyes were once again compelled to the floor of the hallway.

"Hey, don't look down. Hold your head high Nightingale. Here we don't hold our head down, you shouldn't feel ashamed. I don't know you personally yet but I can tell that you'll have a great start here and maybe you'll love it here," said Star as Hinata's eyes met Star's. Giving Hinata a smile Star led Hinata once again through the dark hallways. The darkness seemed to give off an effect that seemed to slowly envelope around them as if slowly devouring them. But Hinata liked the darkness, it was one of the few things that seemed to always be true no matter the situation.

"Well here we are," said Star as she led Hinata into a large room that was painted in an light yellowish color. The walls were tall and looked sort of tattered as if a storm had passed through the room. Following Star further in the room Hinata saw the entire interior of the room that was five times larger than her room. The space was by no means filled with extravagant home decorations or anything that you would expect to find in a room that is about the same size of a very large living room. There isn't really a good enough explanation of that would really describe the size of the room nor more importantly the emptiness furniture wise in the room. But the room itself seemed to give off a worn and homey feel to it.

Standing in the middle of the large room Hinata eyes feel upon the only other occupant in the room other than her and Star. She sat in one of the twin beds that was closest to the window. She sat Indian-style and was holding her chin on her right arm that was sitting on the ledge of the window. The girl turned her attention to Hinata and Star.

Smiling Star stretched her arm toward the sitting girl. "This is Dream, your roommate, until we get the left wing rebuilt."

"Wh-what happened to-to-"

"Oh, um... I forgot. Dream?"

The girl called Dream stood up and took a deep breath. "Well Ease was doing one of her 'experiments' and ended up blowing the entire wing sky high not to mention gave the Prime Minster of Sky Island quiet a scare. Not to mention injuring twenty-eight villagers and killing two dogs and someone's goldfish."

"Ah, so that's what happened. Now I know where that missing money went to," said Star as she walked out of the room to stop suddenly. "Oh, before I forget Dream your job for the day is to stay with Hinata and to answer all of her questions as best as you can. Bring her by my office around three and stop by Nyx's room around noon."

"Where is Nyx going?"

"Nowhere its just that she gets up late. That's all," said Star as she exits out of the room.

Looking at where Star had once been Hinata turned her eyes to Dream. Dream had moved from her spot in front of the window to a closet not to far from the twin bed.

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V**

blank

"Um, hello? Hel-lo!!! Earth to newbie."

"I-I'-I'm so-so-sorry! I did-did'n-didn't mean to-"

"Whoa slow down there. Calm down don't kill yourself. Are you felling o.k.? Talk," said Dream.

"Talk?" I asked.

"Yes, like- I mean- that tell me how you feel. Tell me about your family. Something of that nature," answered Dream.

"Well, I don't know how I feel but-... I don't know," I answered. Yet again my eyes were drawn to the floor. Surely Dream would get tire of me and go to bed. Yet again I found myself completely wrong yet again as I felt a warm hand on my chin lifting my chin. Staring back at me were small bright green eyes and a very tanned face. A smile was etched on her on face. "Now, now don't do that. You don't have to be afraid of little young me. I'm not a snake - or... anything that goes bump in the night. Now come on you should go to bed its already 12:54. And believe me you are going to be busy in the next week. You came in the right time we going to need all the help we can get. So your not going to have the luxury of getting to know how this entire 'slave' thing goes so let me give a quick explanation. But before I continue let me tell you I am not that great, so lets starts shall we?

Azure Island is in the middle of the Seven Island and is the main trading center. The birth population rate is about 14 each year compared to the 67 average of the other Seven Island. So to keep up with the demands of the masses Azure Island. A trade route for workers from Ice Island, Rose Island, and Anaranjada Islands. Even with the workers from those Island the work force is still low. Aneko and Saiyuri had suggested to Lady and to Miss to buy 'slaves' from the 'Warring States'."

"The warring states?" I asked.

"Yes, the warring states. The lands were we are from."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"You know you shouldn't hold your head down you know it makes you seem weak and you-you look like-no not look like- I mean shouldn't I say- Oh, no, no that's not it. Your um... not like your family aren't you?"

"Uh, no."

"So, aren't you kind of like the black sheep of your family?"

"I-I uh.. gue-guess so."

"Then wouldn't it be safe to say that your family is the kind that expects nothing less from you and that love or... maybe not love but are great fighters in your particular family fighting style. Ah, your... let me guess. Ah, your-your-your not the kind of spirit who would enjoy, nevertheless would want to hurt someone else. Your the kind of spirit who likes to help, the kind who likes to do anything, maybe even everything if possible for everyone. Which is good, no? But your kind of spirit is rare and hard to find and is even taken lightly and abused. Most people don't notice you in a crowd unless they look at your eyes of course. But aren't I right? Your taken advantage of even by people who say they 'love' you. Your a people pleaser not that its bad by any means it just means that you have to teach yourself to think about you. You need to learn how to put yourself ahead of everyone else once in a while. You need to learn how to treat yourself to something nice for yourself. Because you'll always put someone else before you. You know?"

"I guess s-s-s-so. I-I'l-I'll try that som-some-someday. I will try."

"Try. That's all you need in life to succeed. That's what my mother told me before she died. She said that no matter what as long as you tried your best you'll feel like you succeeded even if you failed as long as you put your heart into it that's all that matters. As long as you can smile then your not defeated yet.  
So, Nightingale tell me about yourself. Like where are you from and that sort of stuff."

"I-uh..um..I am from Konohagakure."

"Ah, Konoha. You mean your all the way from there? I wonder how long it would have actually taken you to get from your home to here if you walked or ran here. My estimate is probably about more or less nine months to one full year that's a long way from here."

"Ah! Were are we?"

"We are on the island called Azure Island. Azure Island is one of the Seven islands of the West."

"If it makes you feel any better I am originally from Amegakure."

"Your far from home also,"

"And loving every single second of it."

"Don't you miss your home."

"Not really. I don't remember much about being in Rain but my father had originally sold me to a man named Toshi but instead Toshi sold me to Keniji who sold me to Lady and I've been here ever since then."

"Wh-"

"The true reason to me being sold is that my mother was sick and my father didn't have enough money to pay for her hospital fees. In turn he sold me and my sister to try to get enough money for mother's hospital fees. Toshi sold me because I wouldn't let him sleep with me and every time he tried to I fought back. So he sold me to Keniji who was looking for a maid but since I can't cook worth a lick or clean. He sold me to Lady who was passing the town and she told me she was looking for someone like me. For what? I still don't have a clue and I've been here for almost four months. But I like it here. At least its better than living with mother."

"Why would you say that?"

"Mother has always been sick and Father always kept blaming me for her being sick. When he started blaming me my sister, Koto, started to argue with him saying that it was his fault and they ended up arguing until-hah! they turn blue in the face. But hey that's all in the past right? well you should go to sleep you're going to have one long day ahead of you."

End.

Name: Dream (???) D.O.B: Jan. 25 Age: 19 Info???? Personality: Can act like an airhead. Not much information at the moment. To Be Continue.


End file.
